


Wee Beasties

by Psychic101



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Jamie to the rescue, Nightmares, Wee Beasties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychic101/pseuds/Psychic101
Summary: Faith is alive and well living with her family in Paris when she has a nightmare about the things her Da calls "beasties", and as always Jamie comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Faith Fraser & Jamie Fraser
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Wee Beasties

"Da! Da!"

Jamie lurched up from his slumber at the sound of her voice. He looked around frantically to see Claire still sound asleep next to him. He blinked rapidly and rubbed at his eyes to clear the sleep. What had awoken him this early in the morning? He glanced out the window to see the sun hadn't even begun rise yet, the city lights of Paris blocked the stars but Jamie was sure they shinned bright.

"Da!"

"Faith?" Jamie mumbled slowing lifting himself off the mattress as he searched for his nightwear. Claire had thrown it off him before they retired to bed and he could barely see his surroundings since the fire had burned out. He found the garment behind the armchair and threw it over his head. He quickly walked out of the room and into the nursery only to find Faith standing in her bed, her eyes ladened with tears and snot dripping from her nose.

"Faith," he smiled closing the distance between them. He lifted her out of the confines that were her blanket and held her close against his chest. "What's wrong, m' annsachd? Dinna fash, Da's here." He sat down in the rocking chair and kissed the top of Faith's flaming hair.

"I saw them, Da." Faith sniffled.

"Saw what?"

"The wee beasties. The one's mam talks about."

Jamie chuckled, "The wee beasties?" Faith nodded with a hiccup. "Oh, mo nighean." Jamie held her closer to his chest as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"They got me," Faith whispered gripped his shirt. "ye and mam…" she sniffled again.

"Faith," Jamie stroked her hair. "I promise ye, lass, no wee beasties will get ye. Me and mam will not let them. Y'er safe with Da, always." He gave her a bright smile.

"Ye promise, Da?" Faith placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself away to gaze into his eyes. Jamie found his heart melt every time he looked into the pools of his daughter's eyes that were much like his own. All Faith had to do was give him "that look" as Claire called it and Jamie was lost to the little lass. And at age four, she was starting to use it to her advantage; always flashing him "the look" whenever Claire told her no. He always caved. He could never say no to her.

"What've I always told ye?" Jamie ran his thumb down her cheek. "Blood of my blood, bone of bone, ye are mine, Faith Fraser. Nothing shall every harm ye or y'er mam while I'm here." He cupped her cheek. "Not even the wee beasties."

Faith finally returned the smile and placed a kiss on Jamie's nose. "Really?"

"Ye have my word," he assured her. "Now, a lennan, 'tis time to go back to bed." Jamie carefully stood from the chair and carried Faith back to her bed.

"No! Da, I dinna want to."

Jamie laughed as he set her down onto the mattress. Every day she seemed to be more stubborn than before. Soon, Jamie was sure he wouldn't be able to tell his wife and daughter apart besides their looks. God bless whatever man fell in love with his daughter, he would need it, for more reasons than one.

"The beasties…"

Jamie smiled and stood up straight making sure Faith could see his eyes roam the room, "I dinna see any beasties, Faith." He walked over to the window and lifted up the curtains. "None." He walked to the closet and opened the door for Faith to see inside and shook his head. "Ye see, Faith, no beasties are here."

"What do they look like? The beasties?" Faith asked reaching out for Jamie.

"Oh, they're very small, according to your mam." Jamie sat onto the mattress and tucked the blankets under her chin.

"Is that why we canna see them?"

"Aye," Jamie nodded. "Harmless unless y'er hurt, but y'er mam will take care of them, ye dinna have tae worry about a thing."

Faith tilted her head, "Mam will kill the beasties then."

"Oh, yes," Jamie placed a kiss on her forehead. "Mam will strike them down with her… sterilization, she calls it. Now, good night, Faith." Jamie stood and walked over to the door.

"Da?"

Jamie stopped and turned back to her.

"I love ye," Faith told him with a yawn.

"I love ye too, dinna be troubled any longer, Faith. Mam and I are here. Ye ken?" Faith gave him a single nod before her eyes closed and she finally went back to sleep. Jamie stood at the door and watched her for several minutes before leaving it open and crossing the hall. Jamie opened the door to Fergus' room and wasn't surprised to find that the lad had kicked off the blankets in his sleep. He was a restless sleeper, and it wasn't a cold night so Jamie left him be.

He went back to the master bedroom and closed the door behind him, pulling off his gown as he made his way back to the bed. Claire groaned and stirred as the mattress dipped under his weight. "Everything okay?" she asked not bothering to open her eyes.

"Aye," Jamie wrapped his arm around her middle and kissed her neck. "Faith was dreaming about the wee beasties."

"Germs," Jamie could hear her smile.

"Germs," He repeated back.

"She's getting old enough now to understand what we're saying, we should start watching what we talk about in front of her." Claire rolled to face him. "So, did you fight the wee beasties?"

"No," Jamie shook his head kissing her. "'tis your job. Y'er the healer."

"It's my job to fight the germs,"

"And mine to protect ye from everything else."

"I love you, Jamie.

"I love you, Sassenach."


End file.
